T or D of TDI
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: The campers are bored. What can make that go away? Well, a fun game of Truth or Dare! 3rd Chapter, Aftermath up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to try a total drama island/action story. This is only going to be a preview of the first chapter. That is if people want me to continue. So here is the beginning of the possible story. This takes place at Playa da losers so all the campers are there but only specific ones of my picking.**

**T or D of TDI**

Duncan stared at the fire bored out of his mind. He looked around seeing what the others were doing. Courtney sat next to him paying all of her attention to the PDA of hers. Heather sat furthest way but on the other side of Duncan with her arms crossed staring down. Gwen was leaned into Trent's body, his arm laying over her shoulders, deep in conversation. Izzy was running around screaming "Make it bigger!!!!" and throwing more things into the fire. Leshawna, Beth, and Lindsay all happen to be in a conversation of their own, laughing and smiles on their faces. Noah and Cody were also engaged in a conversation that was going on amongst themselves. Geoff and Bridgette were doing the obvious…eating each others faces. That left Harold, who was swooning over Leshawna more obviously than not.

Duncan sighed "what to do what to do." He half sung under his breath.

"What's wrong 'bad boy'?" Courtney asked just barely glancing up, a small attitude in her voice.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here. All you guys are doing your own things so that leaves me with nothing too." He answered back with the same level of attitude in his tone.

"Then think of something to do." She said rolling her eyes and looking back down to her PDA.

"Why don't we sing campfire songs!?" Lindsay shouted excited, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Nah I don't wanna do that kinda shit." Duncan scoffed. Lindsay's face turned into a frown.

"Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Heather asked with a cynical tone. The other campers seemed to be contemplating an idea like that from the bitch of Total Drama Island. "Oh come on you guys. It won't be that bad." An evil smirk appeared on her face. The same smirk also began to grow on Duncan's as he thought about the possibilities.

"I'm up for that." Duncan said, his smirk growing to a wide grin. "But I make the rules."

"Fine." Heather stated simply knowing that Duncan could get just as dirty in this game as she could. Everyone let out a deep sigh and a few mumbles of "sure", "I guess", "whatever", and "there's nothing better to do." Courtney happened to be the only one to protest.

"I will not participate in this barbaric game!" She rolled her eyes once more getting ready to stand.

"Come on Princess." He stood taking a step closer to her. "You can get Harold back." He stated under his breath for only her to hear with that devilish grin (that Courtney would never admit that she loved.) knowing he had won this time.

"I'll play." She smiled sending a glare Harold's way, chuckling menacingly in her throat. Harold shook in fear from what Courtney may do to him in the game. All the campers slowly made their way to make a smaller circle. Duncan sitting in the "head" of the circle.

"All right. Here are the rules. First rule, you can't chicken out. If you do the rest of us get to think of a punishment for you. Second rule, don't go COMPLETELY overboard with your truth or dares. And rule three, well you can't ask someone the same thing just in a different way. I hate it when people reuse truth and dares. Think of your own." He grumbled out the last part in an annoyed tone. The campers all stared at him as if waiting for him to say more, when in reality is was just the fact that they were all becoming uncomfortable with the idea of playing truth or dare.

"What if we don't want to play before it gets to us?" Bridgette asked sheepishly, afraid of the answer.

"Well if you are still sitting here then you are playing till we are done." He folded his arms across his chest with a nod of his head, the infamous smirk only growing bigger as if being very proud of himself. Courtney, Heather, and Leshawna all jeered at his gesture. He looked at the faces of the campers and none seemed to want to back down from the game. 'This is gonna be great.' He thought to himself joining his hands together to rub them fervently.

"Ok well then I guess that we are ready to play then." He stated simply as he looked again at their faces.

"You'll never get me alive!" They heard off in the distance. They waited to see if anything would happen around them. It just so happen that no longer than a minute later Izzy ran towards them. She stopped by Noah and Cody for a breath. She let out a deep sigh that has a slight chuckle in it.

"Haha. I love how chef thinks he's the boss of everyone. Like this one time when my great uncle went delusional," she stated wailing her hands in the air, "and thought he was a sergeant in World War II and he was all 'get ready for battle men! This one is gonna be tough!' then we'd all stare at him and he'd get all 'move! Move! Move!' hahahaaaa…" She left off slowing staring into the distance. The campers looked at her with a mix of annoyance and wowed expressions. To people's dismay she sat on Noah's other side and looked around at everyone.

"So why are you guys all huddled together? What's going on over here? E-scope wants to join!" She said suspiciously with slight excitement.

"We are playing truth or dare." Lindsay spoke looking at Izzy, completely forgetting the girls rant. The instant it came out of Lindsay's mouth Izzy got a large cheeky grin on her face.

"Excellent." She all but hissed through her teeth as a very devious look formed on the crazy girl's face, her eyes narrowing in the process. This made all the campers around the fire lean just a little bit away from Izzy.

"I already explained the rules and I'm not doing it again so I'll tell you if it is against them or not." Duncan rolled his eyes, not really wanting the psycho girl to join.

"Okay Dokay!" She said too loud for the circumstances. 'Oh my god she's nuts.' Courtney thought in a disgusted tone as she tried to ignore the multi-personality girl.

"So it's Duncan, me, Izzy-""E-scope." Izzy stopped Courtney's speech rather abruptly sounding rather aggravated. "Oh whatever," Courtney continued, "Noah, Cody, Leshawna, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold." She smiled menacingly towards Harold, saying his name extra slow. This caused him to get a slight fear shiver. "Gosh." He muttered under his breath. Thankfully the C.I.T didn't hear him. She looked towards Duncan raising an eye brow. Duncan just smiled her way.

"Are you going to start or what?" she practically spat at him in an agitated tone.

"You in that much of a hurry to have to make out with me?" He leaned towards her, pointing to his chest with his thumb. He cockily leaned his face closer to her hoping for what he wanted. What he received was Courtney's hand in his face pushing it away. She tried to hide the small smile on her lips.

"In your dreams ogre."

**A/N: Sorry if you were expecting this to be one chapter. It will probably be three chapters. The next one WILL be the truth or dare game. And the third will be after the game has ended. If you have any truth or dares you want directed to a person inperticular PM me and let me know. I also know that Courtney listing the people was pointless but 1) I wanted her to give Harold the creeps 2) I wanted everyone to know who exactly was playing because I'm not sure if it was 100% noticeable who was. But anywhos hope you continue to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I noticed that I haven't been putting in disclaimers. I also do not think that this is the best truth or dare game at all and I truly apologize. I hope you do still enjoy it and I hope I'm doing a good job of keeping them at least decently in character. This is pretty long. I feel it's a bit drawn out. I really hope this doesn't bore anyone. If it's not up to the standards by the end to enough people, and I'll make a new chapter. I am determined to get a very liked story. But please R&R!**

**(By the way, I worked on this from 1am Sunday to 6am Sunday.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. I just though of the terrible truths and dares. D:**

_Are you going to start or what?" she practically spat at him in an agitated tone._

"_You in that much of a hurry to have to make out with me?" He leaned towards her, pointing to his chest with his thumb. He cockily leaned his face closer to her hoping for what he wanted. What he received was Courtney's hand in his face pushing it away. She tried to hide the small smile on her lips._

"In your dreams ogre."

"Yeah yeah." He shrugged of the gesture as an act of affection. Being from Courtney, that's what it seemed to be to everyone. Some rolled their eyes while others chuckled at the childish scene. Duncan slowly leaned forward examining the other campers. 'Who to pick?' he questioned himself.

"I think I'm gonna start this off on an awkward note." His smile only grew bigger as his gaze landed on Cody. Cody gulped, though only Noah and Trent could hear it. Everyone looked between the two as Cody awaited the question.

"Truth or Dare Cody?" Duncan stated with a hint of smugness. Knowing whichever he picked would screw him over; Cody decided that being dared to do something would be less bad than having to tell the truth about a secret of his. He took a dramatic pause of thirty seconds or so, causing Noah to huff from impatience.

"Dare." He managed to get out without a hint of waver in his voice. Everyone seemed a bit shocked that he'd rather take a dare than a truth from Duncan. This make Duncan smirk bigger than any of them have yet to see.

"I dare you to make out with Gwen. No less than ten seconds. We aren't kiddies now." He looked between Cody's surprised yet pleased face and Gwen's disgusted and horrified one. This caused laughter from Duncan and the others. Heather found it just as amusing as Duncan. Simply by the look on her face you could tell.

"Yeah! I'm up for ANY dare!" Cody stated proudly as he stood, pointing to himself, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. In other words, he was again trying to be something he was not, a lady's man. (**A/N: No offense to Cody lovers. I love him too. Lol**) Trent nudged Gwen to stand, getting more into the game and also finding amusement in this. She whined as she moved as slow as she could move to her feet. By the time she had accomplished this, Cody already stood mere inches away. She closed her eyes just waiting for the dreaded moment to be over.

His lips collided with hers as he immediately licked her lips for permission to proceed with the dare. She complied slowly opening her mouth. The camper watched in sheer enjoyment at the humility Gwen was feeling right now. They could see it on her face and they could also tell she was allowing Cody to dominate. All the while in the background Duncan counted to ten, he seemed to be taking his grand old time…same old Duncan.

"10." He finally said after what seemed like at least a half of a minute. Gwen pulled away quickly. Sitting down next to Trent immediately then proceeded to stare at the ground. Cody had a huge smile on his face. It was like he had just won the million dollars. In a bit of a haze, he made his way back over to his seat next to Noah. He also began to scan the campers, deciding which he'd like to take a pick at.

"Heather, truth or dare?" He looked at the raven haired Asian girl. The campers seemed to sit on the edge of their seats.

"Truth." She answered almost immediately. Cody took a minute to think over something good for Heather. Considering her past experiences, she was good at lying, so he needed to ask something that she'd actually seem to partially answer truthfully.

"Is it true that you are a bitch to people just because of things that have happened to you when you were little?" (**A.N: Slightly based off idea of jster1983.**) They all knew she lied and they all then simultaneously thought that they would get the truth out of her by the end of the night.

"Ha! I had the best child hood of all of you here. I am perfectly fine. You guys just all happen to be losers, morons, and idiots of all sorts." She crossed hers arms over her chest almost as if she had won.

"Based on the way you treat other people, it's obvious you do it for the self esteem and attention." Noah's normal monotone voice rang through the silence.

"I have all the self esteem I could need and all the attention I could ever want, I don't need to be a bitch to other people to get it." She argued back, trying to defend herself.

"You keep telling yourself that honey, maybe one day you'll see past your denial." He rolled his eyes and watched the fire, a very bored expression on his face.

"Yeah ok Noah. You don't know everything so stop acting like you do!"

"Oh nice one." That was that, she could tell he did not want to partake in the pointless argument anymore. She let out a sighed "oh my god" followed by her rolling her eyes.

"Noah, truth or dare?" She wanted to get back at him and had to. She knew the boy wouldn't pick dare since he didn't really like putting much physical effort into anything.

"I'd have to go with truth." He said seeming sarcastically pumped for the question to follow.

"What were you dreaming about when you kissed Cody's ear?" She smirked knowing that even if it wasn't about Cody it was obviously something embarrassing. They all noticed Noah grow a few shades darker.

"Ohhhh!!!! He's blushing!!!" Izzy pointed to his face, making sure everyone could see. This also caused Cody to turn pink as he was reminded of the awkward encounter. Noah closed his eyes and let his head slouch a little. He mumbled something that was inaudible to all.

"Excuse me Noah, what was that?" Heather's cocky attitude began to kick in. This annoyed most and earned her a death glare from Leshawna.

"I was thinking about what I was doing." He opened his eyes trying to retain dignity. He seemed to say it as if it were nothing.

"Oh I wonder how Cody's gonna feel about it all now." Heather smiled, satisfied with getting Noah to basically admit his slight crush toward Cody. It wasn't as if they didn't already know. But hearing it let Cody know, when he would just ignore it when people tried to tell him before. He looked at Noah's very flustered face with a calm look on it. He knew Noah knew the blush was there, and he also knew that Noah was worried about it. He decided not to press the issue and just let Noah continue with the game.

"Courtney, truth or dare?" Before she answered he was heard muttering "this is so childish".

"Come on Princess, don't be a chicken." He lightly poked at her side, earning a slight giggle but also a nasty slap on the hand.

"I'm not going to pick dare just so you can think you are going to get something your not." Her attitude was at an all time high and her face features matched the anger laced in her voice.

"Alright whatever you say Princess, but to me, now you're just the same old prissy goody two shoes." He leaned towards her, letting his breath gently graze her cheeks. She shivered in response. This gave Duncan the confidence to give her a slight peck on the cheek. This made Courtney smile as if saying "I accept your challenge."

"I pick dare." She now sounded even cockier than Heather and Duncan combined. 'You gotta love her.' The thought of him and his Princess running through his head.

"I dare you to do what Duncan says till Total Drama Action starts, but not exceeding the limit of making you uncomfortable or going against your morals." So he decided to have a little fun with it. It would also definitely get him on the delinquent's good side.

"Yeah baby!" Duncan reached over and high fived Geoff's extended hand.

"Way to go dude!" Geoff shouted excitedly for his friend.

"Uhh. I'm right here guys. And I will NOT be treated like an object. I do not accept this dare." Courtney stubbornly turned away from Duncan not wanting to give in.

"Fine then you just have to take the punishment that we decide to give you. _ALL_ of us." He tried to convince her. And it seemed to be working. Courtney was smart enough to know that if she dropped out that she would be doing something much worse than this, besides, Duncan couldn't make her go too over the top about it. She realized this to be the smarter decision.

"I don't understand why that's a rule! It's pointless and it doesn't matter anyway. I'll do it, but just remember anything that isn't "prissy" is against my morals." She smirked as the plan soon back fired from it being an opportunity for Duncan to make out with her all day long (in Duncan's mind) to spontaneous kisses and probably some hugs. This made it all the more entertaining for her. Now she was definitely happy that Heather decided on Truth or Dare. Although she didn't understand how Heather didn't get that Lindsay, Gwen, Leshawna, and Beth all wanted to get a little revenge on her.

Duncan soon realized why Noah had exactly said this. It wasn't to get to Courtney, it was to bug Duncan. .This pissed him off to the point were he wanted to go punch the know it all. But he took the bait he could get.

"Well then why don't you come have a seat on my lap beautiful?" He smirked, building his self confidence back up. Courtney harrumphed knowing that she had to comply. She sat herself on Duncan's lap with no complaints and no whining. This was out of character for Courtney so Duncan used it for his amusement.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He drew his face closer to hers breathing into her ear. Electrical waves passed through her body. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of Duncan. She gently brushed her lips against his; he took this as his opportunity to kiss her. And he did so…only to receive an elbow in the gut and a loss of oxygen.

"You know," He choked out, "you really have to stop with that kinda stuff." He glared at her, obviously frustrated at how complicated the C.I.T. was being.

"Now that I was told, I will, till Total Drama Action." She said triumphantly knowing she had won. But noticing the hurt expression on Duncan's face, she leaned back towards him to give him a gentle kiss. This cause Lindsay and Beth to say "Awwww" simultaiously. Courtney then looked straight at Harold immediately saying his name. She did it on purpose to startle the boy. And that she did a look of pure terror landing on his face. Both ways he was going to be fucked over and he knew it. But with dare she could make him do things he knew he would rather cut off his arm than do.

"T-truth." He stuttered out. Some (other than Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Noah) felt sympathy for the boy.

"Why did you sabotage my chance at winning and not Duncan's? You could've easily sent him home. I understand that you did it so he would lose me even though he knew he shouldn't have, but you still left him in the running for $100,000. You could have sent him home and he could've lost me and the chance at the money. So I want a more in depth answer than just that." She smirked at him, knowing she had him cornered and she'd get her explanation, plus more evidence for her lawyers due to her PDA.

"Ummm…." He started off not really knowing what to say. "To be honest I thought the thought of having to compete for money and in challenges that you were wrongly removed from would bother him more than losing the money. He's too nice." He began gaining confidence through his speech; maybe standing up to her wasn't too bad.

"So you ruined my chance at ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!? You are the most selfish person I have ever seen! You are a disgusting little weasel that just tries to work his way through his life. You are pathetic." She went to go stand to further her outrage on the red headed teen, but Duncan kept her held around the waist.

"Pft! I'm selfish? You're the one who left your boyfriend hurt for a million dollars! I would NEVER leave Leshawna hurt!" He started getting very angry. The C.I.T. didn't know how to drop things and she also was not the kindest person in the world.

"Hey dweeb, I never had problems with that so don't even bring it up!" Duncan defended Courtney. But he truly didn't. It made him realize how much he loved her bitchy and determined attitude. Hers happened to be very alluring to him.

"People can you please stop!? We are just trying to play a fun game here!" Bridgette interrupted hoping it wouldn't get worse. The 3 of them turned their attention to the blonde. "Just continue Harold. Drop the conversation." She pleaded in her head he would listen. She didn't like the conflict. To her surprise he did, quickly saying Leshawna's name.

"Truth or Dare?" He was hoping he could make this go his way. He wouldn't let Courtney get in the way.

"Dare me." She smiled hoping to get something exciting and entertaining. Then it dawned on her that it would be something involving himself.

"I dare you to give me the one chance that I deserve." He tried acting noble and walking towards her. Getting on a knee he held Leshawna's hand. "I will make this date worth your while. You are beautiful." He looked up at her dreamingly. She looked rather flattered, but everyone knew there that after that one date, he wouldn't get another chance. Thus he set himself up for an epic fail. 'Yes!' Courtney felt as though she won the battle between him and her because of his own stupidity.

"Well I guess I accept." She tried to sound happy to make Harold feel better.

"Only because you have to." Courtney said with as much of a mocking tone as she could muster. She wanted Harold to feel bad. She wanted to make him regret the day he got her eliminated.

"A chance never hurt no one." She stated in mock attitude. Harold looked up at her with a very cheerful expression.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He stood to his face and kissed Leshawna on her cheek. She had a smile on her face while Beth and Lindsay giggled away.

"Hate to break up the love fest but pick someone." Heather sneered at Leshawna.

"Well Ms. Queen Bee, truth or dare?" She gave a strong attitude to her. She was not one to back down from a fight from the witch.

"Dare." Heather wanted Leshawna to challenge her. She wanted to prove once and for all that she was better than her.

"I dare you to lose for the money in Total Drama Action." She smirked. If Heather were to back down she could get something even worse. Heather didn't like this one bit.

"That is not fair. That's basically cheating. Why can't you play fairly? Afraid I'm going to beat you?" Heather stood becoming very defensive.

"I know I could whip your butt." Leshawna stood. Beth and Lindsay seemed to become to eager fan girls waiting to meet their dream date. They loved that Heather was getting owned in the game that _she_ suggested.

"This has to be against the rules in some way!" She looked at Duncan pleadingly.

"Nope. You know the rules and it isn't against any of them." Duncan said happy that someone was getting it in the game.

"UGH! This is ridiculous! I quit! You guys can't make it the same thing either!" She felt as though she won. Not knowing that Izzy, Beth, and Lindsay had already been plotting something in their heads.

"Ok then, time for is to think of your punishment." They all looked at Heather. She knew they wanted her to be the one to walk away while they debated. She turned on her heals and walked away. She stayed at a close distance waiting for their "stupid punishment", as she though of it. After a few minutes they began to sit back down. She assumed it was okay to walk back over and made her way towards Duncan.

"So what is it?" She asked snappily.

"Spend every one of Owen's bathroom breaks with him till you or him gets kicked off." Lindsay, Beth, and Izzy began to bust out laughing, knowing that is one of the most dreadful things one of the campers would have to face around the others. Why not torture Heather to a breaking point. They received the reaction they wanted, a face of utter repulsion. This caused the girls to double over in laughter.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." She began to walk away.

"Don't worry Heather; we'll make sure you keep up with it!" Leshawna yelled after her. Every one erupted in a short laughing fit (excluding Noah) before stopping and noticing that the players who's turn it was had left.

"What now?" Lindsay asked, appearing to be the most confused of all.

"I guess Leshawna asks again." Duncan said with a shrug. Not really caring what they did about it.

"Duncan, truth or dare?" She seemed to have enthusiasm in her tone.

"Dare." He smiled wanting, hoping, for something devious.

"I dare you to put Chef's nasty socks and Harold's nasty underwear," as she spoke the words she realized Harold was there, "oh sorry baby. No offense." She smiled hoping he wouldn't mind.

"It's ok. Continue." He was hoping Duncan would get something bad.

"As I was saying, put them in Heather's sheets." She smiled. "The little queen will find them when she goes to bed tonight. Too bad it will be impossible to sleep with that smell." She busted out laughing. Her eyes growing with moisture as her laughing proceeded. Duncan smirked. 'Not the best, but it'll do for a little mischief. And it's a bit of a test. Chef's socks might be hard to get.' He smirk only grew. This was going to be fun.

"Alright, you guys wait here and I'll be back to show you the stuff. Give me 20 minutes tops." His confidence was booming. He lifted Courtney from his lap and gently set her were he was previously sitting. He gave her a quick peck before leaving.

~~~~~~~~ 20 Minutes Later ~~~~~~~

They could smell it even before they could see him. A few seconds later Duncan appeared. He had a bag with him. It didn't take much to know what was in the bag. They all looked at him and nodded (aside from Noah who was partaking in his own thought process) to continue on with it. They would gladly wait.

~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~

The campers again watched him approach. He walked to where he was sitting about half an hour ago. Giving Courtney a look, she realized to stand. Allowing him to sit back down, it didn't take him longer than a second to have her on his lap again. Courtney let out a girly shriek that made everyone giggle.

"Alright alright, let's continue. Geoff, truth or dare?" He wanted this to get spicier and create a little bit of humiliation.

"Dare!" Geoff all but yelled, apparently happy to not just be sitting there anymore. 'Hah, I knew it!' Duncan's face instantly became menacing.

"I dare you to give Bridgette a lap dance!" He laughed while speaking the words. Imagining it seemed totally awkward and hilarious. Both Bridgette and Geoff turned crimson. Neither really seemed to mind too much, just seemed to wish to have had more privacy.

Geoff stood up and took a step to be in front of the surfer girl. He smiled, trying to ease the bit of discomfort. Putting his legs on either side of hers, he began to attempt to roll his body in a seductive way. Considering his shirt was wide open like always, had Bridgette basically drooling over him. He slid his hand down his chest (which made Duncan burst into hysterics) while the other reached up to his cowboy hat to set it on the girl's head. She was red alright but decided to get more into it. She caressed her hands down Geoff's perfect abs enjoying the site. It seemed that as the seconds passed by the couple's sexual tension became more and more heated.

"Ok, break it up you two." Duncan decided to save the lot of them from seeing the intense couple action that would have happened if they were to have continued. This made Bridgette giggled but Geoff quickly leaned in and caught her lips in a lustful kiss. Everyone let out and annoyed sigh.

"Geoff, it's your turn." Beth said, trying to get the couple to stop the tonsil hockey game. The couple pulled apart looking even more in love than ever, making a few of the campers sick at the lovey sight.

"Sorry dude." Geoff said "Trent, T or D?"

"I'm going to have to go with truth." He nodded. He knew Geoff wouldn't ask anything too bad.

"Do you see you and Gwen being a successful couple?" He asked, a bit curious on if Trent's intentions went further than the game. The girls squealed a little at this. Gwen began to blush furiously.

"I do. She's the only thing that I could ever ask for. She's the one girl I always wanted. I like everything about her and that will never change." He beamed to Gwen. He put his hand on her cheek only to continue with one last thing. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." This received "Awww's" from the girls. Gwen had the hugest smile plastered on her face. Her only reply to the whole thing was a whispered "Oh Trent" before leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh brother." Noah rolled his eyes.

Gwen pulled away as she was not one for too much public display of affection. "You are so sweet." They shared an intimate smile with one another that exchanged words not said aloud between the two. After moments Trent turned his attention back to the group.

"E-scope, truth or dare?" Izzy seemed as though she was beaming light.

"DARE! Come on, bring it on!" She grinned.

"I dare you to manipulate Chef to tell you some of the future challenges and then tell us." He hoped that this would help them out and that Izzy would be able to accomplish it.

"E-scope makes no promises, but how much fun it will be to manipulate Chefy. Hahaha!" She jumped to her feet. "Before I am off to complete my mission, Lindsay pick."

"Pick what?" Lindsay asked confused. Izzy slapped her head.

"Truth or Dare Lindsay?"

"Ohhhh, truth!" She nodded her head seeming ok with her choice.

"Where is Tyler?" She smiled. It was a simple question but I mean come on, the girl asked if a bunny was Tyler.

"He's right over there!" She said pointing to Noah, running over to him. 'Wow that girl is dumb.' Izzy shook her head. Noah's face was shortly after crushed by her "assets". He turned a bright read. He put his hands on her arms and pushed her back. He gasped for a bit of breath.

"I am NOT Tyler! I am Noah!" He stated, clearly flustered by the incident.

"Then where is Tyler?" She asked even more lost in what was going on.

"You think about that." Izzy chuckled as she ran off into the woods.

"He's in the hotel Lindsay. It's ok." Beth put her hand on her new best friends shoulder.

"Thanks Beth!" Her face lit up. It always made her feel better to be reassured.

"Truth or Dare?" Lindsay asked seeming to remember the point of the game.

"Truth." She said to her friend.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Lindsay asked more out of curiosity than trying to embarrass the girl.

"Well no…but when I get my braces off I bet it will be a whole new playing field!" She seemed exuberant about the braces coming off.

"You're already SOOO pretty!" Lindsay smiled taking her friends hands.

"No, you are SOOO much prettier!" Beth complimented back.

"Ok girls knock it off and continue!" Courtney let out a bit irritated.

"Bridgette truth or dare?" Beth asked her, seeing as she was the only one not asked.

"I'm going to have to say dare." Beth decided to make it more like a traditional truth or dare game.

"I dare you to eat 3 plates of Chef's disgusting food!" This made everyone giggle. Bridgette couldn't handle that, but an attempted dare was better than none. And seeing as it was dinner time, she could do it now.

The campers made their way to dinner. "Hope you're hungry Bridge." Geoff joked with his girlfriend.

"Mmmm…" She complained lightly. She couldn't believe her friends were doing this to her. They all got in line once entering. Beth and Geoff decided to give their plates up to the girl. Bridgette looked down at the disgusting half live mush in front of her. She picked up her fork and slowly started working it into her mouth.

~~~~~ 2 and a half plates later ~~~~~

Bridgette stood running out of the room towards the bathroom. Everyone knew what she went there for and decided to leave her in her peace.

"Guess the games over." Duncan said not caring.

"Thank god." Noah muttered as they all departured ways to do their own thing.

**A/N: You are all probably thinking the same thing as Noah. This terribly sucked and I apologize. I tried to make it good but I didn't use my brain enough *smacks self* Bad bad me. Please review and let me know. And really, if it is that bad I will redo it, it will just be a much shorter version. I tried to get everyone in there. It was a lot harder than I though thinking of all of that myself. Just let me know your opinion! And also let me know if you want the third chapter, the after math of the game. (That means when Heather gets in bed. Lmao) Thanks for reading. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the third chapter. I am just going to continue typing after I finish this author note. That's how I work. Spur if the moment. Haha. So hope you enjoy. (this was added after I started writing. It will either be in third person point of view, except for Noah and Cody's. I don't know why but I couldn't think of their any other way. So please don't mind that.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama island/action.**

"_Guess the games over." Duncan said not caring._

"_Thank god." Noah muttered as they all departured ways to do their own thing._

After the rest of the campers had finished eating, some went to go for a walk, some went to get washed up, and some went to go relax in their cabins. As it turned out, Heather hadn't gone to get dinner. They soon discovered where she was when Lindsay went into the bathroom only to come out moments later to tell Beth, who told a few others.

Nobody wanted to bother her as they wanted the smell to seep into her bead as much as possible. They let her continue, not disturbing her. Needless to say Heather was pleased.

**~Cody's point of view~ (Cody and Noah's aftermath of T or D) (**sorry to non NoCo supporters**)**

I watched Noah throw the rest of his food away and walk out of the room. I felt bad for him. I don't think he wanted me to know that. I don't really think I wanted to know that. But I can't let him walk around feeling that way around me but I have to let him know we are only friends.

"Alright, I can do this." I said under my breath. I was gonna confront him. I stood up and walked right through the door like he had only minutes before. I wondered where he could be.

I looked in the cabins thinking to find him there, but he wasn't. I looked in the bathroom next, wasn't there either. So I walked around the campsite, wondering off into the woods. I could see a patch empty of trees about 200 feet in front of me, maybe he was there. It was pretty secluded.

When I made it to the clearing, there he was, sitting on a fallen tree stump, reading a book. I didn't get why the guy liked to be to himself so much personally. So I went over and sat next to him. I watched him to see his reaction. He jumped a little. I hated making him feel this anxious and uncomfortable.

"Hey Noah." I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want Cody?" He rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the page. His eyes weren't moving so I could tell he was just staring, and he was a little pink. It was kinda cute to have a guy friend have a crush on me.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's ok you wanted to do that and that you, ya know, like me." I said with an even bigger smile on my face. I just knew this would go good.

He stood very fast and slammed his book shut, it made me jump. He was facing away from me, very tense, his hands at his side, his book closed tightly in his hands. I waited for him to say something. When he didn't I thought I had said the wrong. I got up and walked towards him.

"Stop!" His abruptness scared me. "Forget I said anything. Act like it was never said and forget that ever happened." He loosened up a little. I figured that was good. Maybe he was in denial?

"Noah…I-I don't want to forget it happened cause I don't mind." I took a few steps closer. "You're my friend." I reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped and turned around.

"Don't you get it you imbecile? I don't want to be your 'friend' and I'm not okay with this." His eyes were filled with confusion and anger. I could tell.

"Noah you don't need to be such a spaz." I lightly tapped him on the arm. "You're my friend and you are a good one. Loosen up." I giggled at him. His jaw dropped slightly then closed turning into an intense frown.

"Loosen up? You want _me_ to loosen up?" He pointed to himself. I nodded even though I didn't know what his reaction would be. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He smirked as he pulled away, then he turned around.

"Is that loose enough for you 'Codemeister?'" He walked away and let me stand there in shock. I didn't know what to do or how to respond to that. I guess I'll just let things go with the flow. Now I got guys going for me.

"They all go for the Codester." I smiled and closed my eyes. There was a bounce in my step. I was happy. Then I felt my body fall forward and a pain in my hands and my knees.

"Owww." I stood up and brushed myself off and continued my happy step, just with my eyes open.

**(Izzy's aftermath of T or D)**

Izzy watched Chef from a safe distance as he "cleaned" the kitchen after dinner. Throwing the trays in the dirty sink water, and putting all of the leftover food into a single container and into the fridge, Chef pulled out a wooden chair and took a seat. Izzy looked past Chef to make sure none of the campers were inside, to her happiness, none of them were. Her smile grew into a grin.

She knocked on the outside of the building knowing Chef would come out. Chef slammed the door open, obviously a bit pissed that his time had been interrupted.

"What do you want!?" He yelled, not even knowing who had been knocking in the first place. She laughed menacingly and jumped in front of him.

"Hey Chefy! Let's walk and talk." She reached out and grabbed him arm. He looked at her with a very quizzical look, wondering what in the world the girl was up to now. "Come on. Come on." She spoke with a slight harsher accent. He shook his head and decided to see if there was something amusing the psycho girl had to show him.

After they were a decent distance away from people she stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"So, I have taken you this distance to see what I would have to do to get a few hints on the challenges of Total Drama Action." She nodded her head matter-of-factly, figuring she should just get right to the point. He laughed. She stared daggers into him as he proceeded to laugh at her statement.

"You really think I'm going to help you? Hahaaaa." He wiped away a tear that had built up from over exaggerated laughter.

"What do you want? That's how I know you'll do it. You're a deal kind of man. Can't resist one or trying to make one." She smirked. She looked insane when she did it, though she didn't seem to mind.

He thought it over for a few minutes. He could actually maybe get something out of this. **(Now I know this isn't how it happened but just go along with me people.)**

"I want you to form a secret alliance with me. I'll help you win everything and you give me half your million?" He smiled. He was content with that offer. They wouldn't get caught. They were both sneaky. He thought she'd enjoy this plan.

He closed his eyes and gave out a short laugh. He was quickly gasping for breath as he felt a hard pressure hit his stomach. He looked up at glowered at Izzy. She laughed loudly.

"You'll never get me alive!" She yelled as she ran away from the still gasping Chef.

**(Lindsay and Beth's aftermath of T or D)**

Lindsay had just delivered the news to Beth that Heather was in the shower. She soon passed it amongst a few other truth or dare players. After she was satisfied that it would get around, she went back to her new best friend. She joined her sitting on the steps of the cabin. The Blonde was staring at the clouds, watching them pass with a small dazed smile on her face.

"What's up Lindsay?" Beth asked as she smiled at her friend. They couldn't help but feel happy around each other.

"I was looking at that cloud," she pointed into the sky at what could've been a few clouds, "that looks like a puppy's face." She said excitedly, making an awe face at the cloud as she pictured the puppy there. Beth giggled.

"So, I told them that Heather was in the shower. Nobody will go in there and she'll stay in there as long as she can alone." Beth whispered out so nobody could hear, just in case Heather had come out of the shower.

"Okayyy." Lindsay said slowly as if she really understood why she had done that.

"People will know when she'll find out what's in her bed." She said with a slight laugh in her tone.

"Ohhh." She nodded. She still looked a little confused. Beth just shook her head.

"Just stay with me and you'll be fine. I promise. And you'll see Heather's reaction too!" She practically bounced up and down in excitement with her new best friend who joined her happy shrieks.

**(Leshawna and Harold's aftermath of T or D) **

Leshawna decided to do Harold the favor of helping make Courtney a little mad. She joined him at dinner and she accompanied him out of the room. They had silently decided to go on a walk with each other. So maybe she would lighten up a little to him. But she still needed him to realize after their one date that'd they'd be only friends. She didn't realize that Harold thought this date would change her mind.

The day hadn't been set but Harold had seemed to want to spend the moments as if they were an item. She shook her head as she realized this. The poor guy was gonna be heartbroken.

"Leshawna…you look lovely tonight." He complimented her as they grew a farther distance away from the main lodge. She giggled. She was always flattered by his compliments no matter how creepy and weird he seemed sometimes. He was just a helpless boy "in love". She knew it wasn't real love, but she'd let him have his fun.

"You don't look too bad yourself Sugar Baby." She'd give him the benefit of the doubt for now, it couldn't hurt. She wouldn't say anything, just let it happen subtly. The compliment made Harold beam with self confidence that he only possessed when he wanted to look hot for the ladies (mainly Leshawna.) He took a move he considered a bit risky because of their "just friend" status.

He slipped his hand into hers with a smile on his face, his eyes moving from their hands to her face for her reaction. She smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek with a slight flush to her face. She knew it was just a heat of the moment thing. But she'd let Harold have the memory.

**(Trent and Gwen's aftermath of T or D)**

After their "dinner" Trent took Gwen's hand and walked to the entrance of the boy's cabin. Upon reaching his first set destination, he let go of her hand and walked into the cabin only to come out a minute later with his guitar in hand.

Gwen giggled and blushed slightly knowing that Trent was going to serenade her. He always did, and she was happy that now he was her boyfriend. She was never going to regret coming onto Total Drama Island. She met her dream guy.

He smirked at her and slung the guitar over his shoulder as the distance between them grew smaller. He reached his hand out to take hers, she gladly slid her hand into his, their fingers lacing with each other. They both walked in a shy silence as they made their way to the dock.

Trent released Gwen's hand and sat at the edge of the dock, looking up at Gwen when he was seated. She quickly joined next to him, both of them allowing their feet to dangle off the edge of the dock. He moved the guitar to the front of his body.

She adjusted her body to face him better. He looked down at his guitar and began to play a slow beautiful tune. He didn't sing so she figured it was just a piece of music he had been working on. It was remarkable at least. It was one of the most spectacular things she'd ever heard, and it was for her. The thought made her heart sink.

The music went on for a few minutes before he stopped playing and looked up at her.

"So what'd you think?" He looked at her hesitantly.

"It was breathtaking." She all but whispered it. The joy clearly showed on her face. Her cheeks a medium shade of pink, her smile the biggest he has seen it, and her hand over her mouth, as if slightly embarrassed by her reaction.

"It was all inspired by you. You're the most precious thing in this world to me." He reached over himself to take the guitar off, setting it behind him. He moved closer to her.

"Oh Trent, I'm so happy that I met you. You are perfect." She began to slowly inch closer. Soon their legs were touching. Their faces were slowly leaning in closer. Their lips met in a gentle touch. Connected for a bit of time, then slowly separating as if not wanting to. The faces they sent each other said the same thing, as both blushed deeper, leaning in for more.

**(Geoff and Bridgette's aftermath of T or D)(**Part one of it.**)**

Bridgette ran from the bathroom to the girl's cabin and back to the bathroom in a flash. Geoff decided it best to wait on the steps for his clumsy blonde to return. After a few bored moments of his life, his love interest returned with tooth brush in hand, and disgusted face.

"Never again." She laughed as she walked up the steps towards him.

"I don't blame ya babe. I'm surprised you ate that much." He slung his arm over her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and shrugged his arm off. He gave her a confused look only to see her hold the tooth brush up to indicate having to return it to it's rightful place.

A few seconds past before she pushed the door open and took a few fast steps to Geoff. She wrapped an arm around his back as the descended the steps, his arm again resting on her shoulder. She leaned into his body as they walked off to find their new make out spot, which ended up being the kitchen, they both liked the risk.

**(Courtney and Duncan's aftermath of T or D) (**Best for last you guys!)

Duncan's grin grew to a devilish smirk as he watched Courtney try to sneak away after dinner.

"Uh-uh princess, I do believe you have to listen to me. So why don't you come join me on a little romantic walk alone?" He wiggled his eyebrow at her as he cockily made his way across the room.

"If your ego was any bigger you'd be as bad as Chris." She scoffed at him, the repulsion evident in her face, but the want deep in her eyes that he could easily see.

"Whatever you say babe. Now let's go." He put his hand on the small of her back to slightly shove her out the door. This did not make Courtney happy, but she couldn't complain. Damn Noah, she'd have to make a mental note to get him back later.

Duncan kept his hand on her back, sliding it more to her hip as to hold her and walk. She hid her blush and cleared her throat. She would not let him do this to her.

'Come on, be strong Courtney!' She yelled at herself. She straightened up, gaining confidence, she slowly slid out of Duncan's grip, but their skin's contact never broke as she slid her hand down his arm. He seemed very pleased by this action. She pulled him to her now chosen destination. This made Duncan's thoughts drift to some very X rated things, although he knew those weren't the prissy goody-two shoes intentions.

"Where are you taking me sweetheart?" He liked to see her face contort into anger. She looked so sexy to him. He was going to love this relationship? What were they even? They acted like they were going out but never made it official. He guessed it was one of those, you just knew you were together, kind of things.

"Don't worry about it right now. You can wait." She looked back and cocked an eyebrow up in a seductive way. His mind now had a bit more reason to wander down the more PG-13 region now. He smiled thinking he was gonna get the kisses anyways. Courtney just smiled wondering how she could take this to her advantage.

She pulled him till they were closer to the bathroom. They could hear water running but didn't mind much. Courtney pushed Duncan against the wall of the outside of the bathroom, maybe a little harder than intended. He didn't mind her roughness too much though and the pleasure of her being her "dark side" self made him even more elated.

She leaned closer to him, walking her fingers up his chest.

"So bad boy," it came out laced with seductiveness, "what would you like me to do?" She walked her fingers to his neck and let them glide up his neck, touching it faintly. She loved that she could do this to him. She just wanted to piss him off and get him expectant for nothing, which seemed to be happening.

"Anything you want princess." He leaned his face in closer, gently grazing his lips to hers. She decided to let him kiss her once for _his _sake (yeah right Courtney.)

He leisurely played with her bottom lip between his teeth; he sucked on her lip only after moments pass. She didn't mind at all. She wrapped her arms around her delinquent's neck, feeling his snake around her small waist to pull her closer. She gasped a little, especially after feeling his tongue lick her lips. She obliged by opening her mouth allowing his tongue to slip in.

Courtney was happy it was night time as for nobody to look upon them with peeping eyes. She let her fingers trace lines on Duncan's back. He let his hands wonder her back. They were both fighting for dominance of the kiss. It become heated in mere seconds. Both were enjoying the kiss more than they know they should have, but it didn't bother them.

What bothered them was a while after making out a scream of anger is what broke them apart.

"I guess Heather went to get under the blanket." He smirked and jerked his thumb towards the cabins. They laughed and walked towards the cabin to see Heather's face.

**(Heather's aftermath of T or D and shower) (**This is gonna be short too.**)**

Heather entered the girl's cabin in her towel. She walked towards her luggage as the girls in the room sent glances her way.

'Wow. They're that jealous they have to stare. Pathetic.' She laughed at the thought in her head. She grabbed her pajamas and walked back out of the cabin and to the bathroom. She took her time getting dressed. She really couldn't stand anyone there.

She soon pulled the towel off her head as she headed back to the cabin. She opened the door, smug. She dropped the towel next to her bunk. She closed her eyes as she pulled the blanket back and lay in bed. The first thing she noticed was the bed felt…uneven. Then she took a breath in through her nose, big mistake. It smelt like sweat, shit, and old damp dirty laundry. She jumped out of bed throwing the sheets back.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHO DID THIS!?!?!?!?" She looked at the laughing girls in the cabin. The ones that weren't there for truth or dare had been filled in by babble through the other campers throughout dinner.

"Looks like you finally got what you deserve!" Leshawna smiled triumphantly, laughing her ass off.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!" She stormed out of the cabin. All the campers were around the area to see her storm away, most laughing as hard as they could.

**(Courtney and Duncan's aftermath of T or D) (**part two. This one is going to be shorter.**)**

Duncan and Courtney's laughter soon faulted after Heather's dramatic exit. They looked at each other with gazing eyes, adoration showing with both pairs. Mischievous smirks played across their face as they made their way behind the cabin to continue where they left off.

They seemed as though they were at it for eternity. They didn't mind what-so-ever as their tongues danced and hands roamed. To say it was intense was just an understatement. It was the memory that would make their teenage years entertaining. A hard core make out session behind the girls cabin with all the camera's watching, even though this footage wouldn't be used.

It was shortly interrupted by Leshawna screaming, "You quit! You have to go in the bathroom you bitchy ass snob!"

"I refuse! It's inhumane! I'll suffocate!" They heard Heather scream.

"Noooo!!!!" They figured that Leshawna had gotten Heather in the bathroom considering it sounded very pissed.

"I love truth or dare." Duncan smirked.

"Me too." The flirtatious attitude of her words flowed into Duncan's ears, their lips attaching again, for possibly the rest of the night.

**A/N: So this took me from 2am to about 9am to type. Did NOT think it'd take that long. My neck and back are sore. But hopefully it was worth it! Please review! Thank you very much! Please tell me what you liked the most. I feel that it is a little shaky but that it holds together enough to work. How this is 12 pages of word I'll never know. But enough of my chitter chatter. Reviewww.**


	4. Author's Note, IMPORTANT!

**A/N: For people that wanted me to continue this, I am, just not in this story.**

**You want more, go to my profile and click of T or D of TDA!**

**Leave me a review on the story, let me know you want me to continue or any dares you might want to see. **

**I plan on starting it up again soon, so hurry!**

**Come on loyal Total Drama fans! Who doesn't want to see them do crazy dares! **

**And not to sound cocky but we all know I did the first real long game of truth or dare (there may have been a short one in another story somewhere.)**

**And T or D of TDA is going to be anywhere from 3-5 chapters! So go read and review!**

**If people respond to the one, I will also write one for Total Drama World Tour. :D**


End file.
